The Hive Mind
Created upon the testing of the experimental Red Marker that had been reverse-engineered from the Black Marker for military purposes over a century ago on the remote planet of Aegis 7, then suppressed by the Marker as further experiments were aborted, the Marker proving itself to be too dangerous to wield as a weapon. A tower-like being that is the source of all Necromorphs, this Necromorph telepathically controls all other Necromorphs. The Hive Mind is capable of utilizing its immense tentacles that run along its massive body to crush its enemies. The organs lining its mouth and behind its ribs are vital to the Hive Mind's survival. Initially seen on a blurred video shown by Dr. Kyne and worshiped as a divine being by the insane Dr. Mercer, the Hive Mind is fought in the final level of Dead Space and found on Aegis 7. Its appearance is that of a titanic, segmented worm-like monster. It was seen briefly writhing at the edge of the platform where the Red Marker's pedestal lay, screaming and commanding all Necromorphs in the area to impede Isaac from reattaching the Marker to its pedestal. They fail, and the Hive Mind is briefly rendered dormant by the reactivated Marker until Kendra Daniels removes the Marker and takes it back to the shuttle. After reawakening, the Hive Mind becomes aggressive and attacks Isaac and the escaping Kendra as they make it into the shuttle bay. After killing Kendra, it curls tentacles around Isaac, forming an inescapable enclosure. The Hive Mind then rears up and attacks Isaac, initiating the boss fight. Strategy The battle with the Hive Mind takes place in several stages: *One of the Hive Mind's most common methods of attacking involves smashing you with its two tentacles, one at a time. Watch for a tentacle that coils backwards in preparation for this attack. The Hive Mind Battle WQLgDWfMLKQ *Even if you can dodge the tentacle slams, be wary of any explosive canisters the tentacle hits, whose explosion can injure Isaac if he's close by. It would be a good idea to detonate the canisters before entering the boss-area, unless you intend to use them as weapons by throwing them with Kinesis. *If you intend to throw the explosive canisters using Kinesis, aim high, as the Hive Mind is far enough away that the canisters will simply fall short if they are shot directly at the target. *In the first phase of the battle, the Hive Mind will roar at Isaac as it smashes a tentacle down on him. Use these opportunities to aim, shoot and destroy three of its five mouth-organs to begin the next stage of the battle. *It is possible to weaken all 5 pustules around it's mouth before even destroying one, in preparation of the second phase of the battle (hanging upside down). It is suggested to test how many shots a single pustule will take before exploding before weakening the others, as the amount changes based on difficulty. The pustule will sag and turn brown with blood oozing from it when it is about to be destroyed. It is a good idea to destroy the pustules on the right side first, as they are very difficult to shoot while in midair. The remaining sacs on the left side, however, are much easier targets.) *After three pustules lining the mouth have been destroyed it will drag you up in the air in an attempt to devour you. While in the air the best bet is to use the Plasma Cutter or Pulse Rifle for accuracy, aiming and range while shooting it on its remaining 2 weak points. When the last two organs are destroyed it will release you, beginning the final battle phase. (Note: It is highly recommended that you succumb to the Hive Mind at least once in order to view a particularly grotesque yet entertaining death cinematic) *At this point there are 5 explosive sacks in the middle of its chest which are now occasionally exposed. Beware of the Pregnants and explosive sacs it now spits out at Isaac along with the Tentacle slams. Destroy all five explosive sacs and the Hive Mind is defeated. * To avoid the tentacles, move back and forth to the far sides of the screen. The left tentacle always falls first, so quickly move to the far right side, then quickly to the left as the right one prepares to fall. *A well aimed mine from the Line Gun or the Force Gun will sometimes destroy more than 1 sac in its chest, making it easier and faster to kill it. (Note that if the mine destroys all but 1 sac, you cannot use another mine to destroy the last one. Use the primary fire instead, or switch to a more precise weapon.) *Do note, however, while it's swaying in the midst of its death throes, do not stand near the edge of the platform because it falls onto that particular platform edge and you could be crushed. Trivia *The Hive Mind is, or can be, one of the easier bosses in the game, especially on impossible mode when compared to creatures like the advanced Brute, or even a Slasher if Isaac is taken by surprise. The reason for this being that where all other creatures will relentlessly attack you, the Hive Mind will simply smack you with its tentacles, two at a time. Although these do massive damage, they are extremely easy to dodge, and the only real hard part is the sequence where Isaac is grabbed by the ankle. Even this sequence can be made easier if you destroy the right sacs(see the strategy section). *The Hive Mind is the largest necromorph in the game. Death Scene If Isaac should fail to destroy the remaining two pustules on the Hive Mind's head when grabbed, a scripted death scene follows. It will force Isaac into its mouth then pull him out violently, ripping off both his arms. The Hive Mind then grips Isaac between its teeth then pulls him in half. It swallows Isaac's upper torso and throws his legs to the platform. This takes about thirty seconds realtime, complete with screaming and all associated gore. However, it is amusing to note that after it has consumed Isaac's upper torso, the creature shivers and makes spluttering noises, as if it didn't like his "taste." Images Image:Hive_mind_stage_1.JPG|Stage 1 Image:Hive_mind_stage_2.JPG|Stage 2 Image:Hive_mind_stage_3.JPG|Stage 3 Category:Necromorphs